


Day 202 - Broken Wings

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [202]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All in the past though, Character Study, Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>For some reason that term did not sit well with Sherlock. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 202 - Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of child-abuse (OC) in the past. Please don't read if that upsets you.

“Thank you, son, you are an angel.”

For some reason that term did not sit well with Sherlock. Not that there weren’t a dozen people ready to agree with him that he was clearly not an angel, but the vehemence with which he still negated it days later confused John.

He watched Sherlock who was walking up and down in the living room, mumbling to himself, ‘An angel. Certainly not.”

“Sherlock. Come here. Please. Sit down and tell me what on earth has you so worked up.”

Sherlock did not sit down, but he stopped pacing and mumbling. 

It took John a while and a lot of well-placed questions to get to the heart of the matter.

It turned out that Sherlock’s mother was a frequent church-goer and both her sons were expected to be altar boys. Both questioned the concept of God early but still went to please their mother. Little Sherlock actually liked the feeling of belonging and the priest, who always took him and his questions regarding the church seriously. He used to call the boys ‘my little angels’ and Sherlock liked that too.

Until he discovered the priest’s dark secret because he tried to find out why Timothy no longer wanted to come to church.

From that day on Sherlock’s relationship with the church was forever broken.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'angel'.
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting anything on friday, that was a bad day and sad things happened. I'm better now, no worries. Although hugs are always welcome. :)


End file.
